


have my way with you

by gayspacecowboy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Hux, kylo ren is lowkey submissive, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacecowboy/pseuds/gayspacecowboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you have any idea the things you do to me, Ren?” Hux wasn’t expecting an answer, but he got one anyway.<br/>"Show me."</p><p>---<br/>Kylo Ren is impatient and frustrated. Hux knows what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have my way with you

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing an essay for class. I don't know what happened.

Kylo Ren had been in a particularly bad mood. The stormtroopers were insubordinate, the rebel forces annoyingly persistent, and no one on this damned base seemed to be able to do a thing properly. He had felt the frustration building inside him. So, really, it had only been a matter of time before it found its way out. The control panel that was now in ruins beeped meekly in agreement.

“Kylo Ren!” General Hux called furiously from across the room. He marched directly up to Ren, stabbing a finger accusingly into his chest. “You may not realize this, but your role here is not to destroy equipment like an insolent child.” Hux seemed particularly livid, Ren noticed. It gave him a strange feeling, seeing the rage in Hux’s face. He didn’t like it; This had to stop.

“Do you realize how many credits worth of damage you have caused since your arrival? There is-” With the lift of a hand, Hux was suddenly cut off. An invisible strength pushed steadily against his throat, cutting off his air.

Surprisingly, Hux did not seem perturbed. He continued to glare at Ren as the force grip around his throat tightened. Ren did not understand. Even when he was holding this man’s life in his hands, Hux did not yield. He showed no sign of being afraid.

Ren looked into Hux’s eyes, into his mind, used the force to search for any trace of fear hiding within the general. There was none. Not even a trace. Hux was never afraid of Ren it seemed, but this time there was something –

_Skin, aching with the need to be touched. Breath, hot against him. A mouth biting harshly down against Ren’s shoulder, slowly making its way down…_

Ren snapped abruptly back into his own mind. That was… That couldn’t be right. Hux definitely did not feel that way about him _._ The room seemed oppressively warm. 

The general fell to the floor as Ren released his grip. “Go back to your business,” Ren commanded, though he lacked his usual bite. He barely caught a glimpse of the general beginning to breathe again before he rushed from the room.

Behind the mask, Ren was sure he was blushing. He could feel his face heating at the thought of… Best not to think about it, he told himself. It was probably just a mistake. Just a stray thought. It didn’t mean anything. Ren told himself it didn’t matter, that nothing would ever come of it, and pretended he was happy with that.  

Somehow, Ren managed to make it through the rest of the day without thinking of what he saw in Hux’s mind. When, finally, it was time to return to his own room, he breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with Hux until the next day. As he entered his room, removing his mask as he entered, he closed his eyes, let his head fall against the door. He didn’t even notice the other man in the room.

“Hello, Ren,” Hux called from his seat on the edge of the bed.

Ren started, his pulse immediately jumping to a racing pace beneath his skin. “What are you doing here? How did you get in?” he asked, almost managing to keep his voice steady. Almost, but not quite.

“Do you think you’re the only one on the ship with maximum security clearance? I know you’re arrogant, Ren, but surely you’re not dumb as well.” Hux stood and made his way nearer to Ren. Slow, steady steps loaded with intent. Ren felt frozen under Hux’s gaze. He was fighting to keep his breath even, but as Hux drew nearer, he seemed to suck Ren’s air straight from him.

Stopping just inches from Ren’s face, Hux reached for the mask, still in Ren’s hands. He held it delicately, looking at it with disgust. “This,” he said with a sneer, “does not suit you.” He placed it firmly on a nearby desk. Turning back to Ren, he brought a hand up to the exposed part of the man’s neck, tracing patters where the neck met the collar. A soft hum of approval left him as Ren leaned into the touch.

“You never said what you were doing here,” Ren said, barely audible, scared to break whatever tensions laid between them. He couldn’t help but feel a sudden rush as he thought of what he saw earlier.

“Oh Ren, I think’s quite obvious what I’m doing here,” the general replied, licking his lips. “I just want to talk.”

Hux’s fingers trailed up his neck, soft at first, then scratching lightly. Ren drew in a sharp breath. He swallowed, feeling the movement of his throat under Hux’s now firm grasp on him. “Remember today when you almost killed me?” Hux asked with a sly smile.

“I wasn’t really going to. I – ah!” Ren gasped as Hux brought his mouth to his neck, sucking bruises down the path his fingers just traced. When Hux bit down, Ren let out a desperate moan. Ren blushed, embarrassed, but Hux seemed pleased.

“Do you want to know what I did after that, Ren?” He said, his teeth grazing against the other man’s throat as he spoke, one hand traveling down to stroke the growing bulge in Ren’s pants.

“What did you do?” Ren asked, breathless. His cock twitched as Hux bit down again, harder this time. Fuck, he was getting so hard and Hux’s hand felt _so good_. He bucked against Hux, but Hux quickly grabbed a fistful of Ren’s hair and pulled.

Ren shivered as Hux brought his lips to Ren’s ear and whispered “You’ll take what I give you.”

He nodded, heart pounding and cock aching in his pants. Ren had never felt more desperate for touch.

“As I was saying,” Hux said, unrelenting, his thumb beginning to tease the tip of Ren’s length as it strained against his pants, “I went back to my room. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. No patience at all, really. You’re absolutely dreadful. I couldn’t help but think someone should show you how to control yourself.”  Hux’s hand was firmer now, palming at Ren with almost enough friction. “I know you saw what I was thinking, Ren.” Hux nipped at Ren’s ear, teasingly. “Did you like what you saw?”

All the air seemed to leave Ren’s body at that moment. The room suddenly seemed to echo with the sound of his racing heart. “Yes,” he managed to gasp out.

“I thought about you as I touched myself,” Hux continued “I thought about what I would do to you, if I could have my way with you.” He pressed himself against Ren, his length hard and obvious. “Do you have any idea the things you do to me, Ren?” Hux wasn’t expecting an answer, but he got one anyway.

“Show me,” Ren begged. “Please.” He sounded wrecked, helpless. Ren couldn’t help but think it was true.

A sudden, hungry look came over Hux. He pulled back, his hands clasped behind his back. “On your knees,” he commanded.

Ren hit the ground fast enough to bruise his knees. At least Hux was amused. “Good boy,” he said with a smile. He ran his thumb over Ren’s lips. “So eager to please, aren’t you?” Encouraged by the praise, Ren opened his mouth, running his tongue over the general’s thumb. It was quickly pulled back. A sharp, sudden slap met Ren against his cheek.

“I did not give you permission to put your mouth on me,” Hux said from above, all authority, despite the tent in his pants.

“I’m sorry,” Ren replied, head bowed. Then his hair was being pulled back again, his neck bared, the forming bruises there on display for Hux. Closing his eyes, Ren willed himself not to come right there in his pants.

“You’re sorry?” said Hux, “Prove it.” He released Ren’s hair from his grasp and reached for his pants. Ren’s mouth watered as he watched Hux pull out his cock. He leaned forward, ready and eager to take it in his mouth, but he received only another hard slap. Hux tutted in disapproval. “No self-control at all, Ren. You really must learn to wait for permission.”

Ren didn’t want to wait. He wanted his mouth on Hux now, he wanted Hux on him, inside him. And he could make it happen so easily, the force on his side.

But no, more than that, he wanted Hux’s approval. He wanted Hux to give him what he deserved. He wanted to be utterly in Hux’s control.

So when Hux brought the tip of his cock to Ren’s mouth, Ren did his best to wait patiently, his hands fidgeting at his sides. He knew better than to reach out and touch now.

“Look at you,” he said, fondly looking down at Ren. His cock was hard and leaking, smearing precome across Ren’s lips. “So good for me.” Hux placed a hand gently in Ren’s hair, guiding his mouth onto him. Ren moaned wantonly around Hux’s cock, happy to at last be used like this. He watched as the general’s eyes fluttered shut. “Fuck, Ren,” he breathed out shakily. Ren hummed in approval, sucking around him. Hux began thrusting into Ren’s mouth, fucking his face. Ren moved a hand to palm against his own cock, which was growing uncomfortably hard. At this, Hux tightened his grip harshly in Ren’s hair.

“No touching,” he said to Ren, continuing at an increasingly unsteady pace.

When, Hux began to pull him off his cock, Ren looked up, afraid he had done something wrong. He had tried so hard to be good, ignoring his own cock as it leaked heavy and needing in his pants. But Hux’s seemed to sense his distress. He tucked himself back into his pants before leaning down to press a kiss against Ren’s spit slick lips.

“Don’t worry, Ren, you’re doing so good,” Hux licked at Ren’s lips before continuing, “I just didn’t want to come before I got the chance to fuck you,”

“Oh,” replied Ren. Grabbing Ren by the hand, Hux pulled him up, lead him to the bed. When the back of Ren’s knees hit the bed, he found himself pushed down on his back, Hux standing above him.

“Strip,” Hux directed as he began to do the same. Ren brought his hands to his belt, ready to follow orders, but-

“Could you do it for me?” Ren asked and immediately regretted it. Surely Hux would laugh at such a stupid question, thought Ren. He looked down, afraid to meet Hux’s eye. He was surprised when he felt a gently hand against his cheek.

“Ren,” Hux said softly, looking at Ren in a way that made him feel raw, exposed. “Ren, you beautiful, pathetic creature,” Hux murmured as he removed Ren’s belt, lifted his shirt up, pressed gentle kisses to Ren’s chest. Finally, _finally,_ Ren’s pants were off, cock springing free. The tip was flushed, demanding attention. “I’d do anything for you,” Hux murmured and his mouth trailed down to Ren’s hip, sucking a faint bruise there, “All you have to do is ask.” Head between Ren’s thighs, Hux brought his mouth to Ren’s cock, licked teasingly from base to tip.

“Fuck!” Ren cried, his hips bucking up. His hands clutched at the sheets. “Hux, I can’t. I can’t, I’m going to come.”

Smirking, Hux lifted his head. “What do you want from me?” he asked.

“Fuck me. Please,” Ren pleaded, beyond any form of dignity. “I need you inside me.”

“I need lubricant,” he replied.

“Dresser. Top drawer.”

Hux stood, stripped, made his way to the dresser. His eyes never left Ren. He rummaged through the drawer, finally pulling out a small tube.

Returning to the bed, Hux crawled possessively over Ren, who was spreading his legs in invitation. “You should see yourself, ready to take me like a common whore,” Hux mused as he applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers. A stuttered breath left Ren as Hux pushed a finger into him, quick and merciless. Another followed shortly, hot and slick inside him, stretching him open. The stretch hurt, but oh, it felt so good. Then Hux added another and Ren tossed his head back, pushing down, fucking himself on Hux’s fingers.  A sudden spark of pleasure shot through Ren as Hux found that sensitive spot inside him. Moaning desperately, tears pricked at his eyes as he held back an orgasm. Laid naked and bare, shaking with desire, Ren couldn’t take much more.

“C’mon Hux. Please,” Ren begged, sweat beading at his temples as he clenched around Hux’s fingers. “Need you. Now.”

When Hux pulled his fingers out, Ren couldn’t help but whine, feeling the sudden emptiness.

“You’ve been very patient, Ren” Hux said as he slicked up his cock. “I knew you had it in you. Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Hux lifted Ren’s legs over his shoulders. Slowly, so slowly, he began to push in. When he the whole of his cock filled Ren at last, Hux shuddered out a breath. He groaned, pulled back, almost all the way out, and snapped roughly back in. “You’re so tight, Ren. Feel so good.”

Ren writhed in the sheets as Hux continued to push into him, his pace becoming relentless and unforgiving. Hux began fucking him with earnest, quick and hard. His hands fisted in the sheets, resisting the urge to take himself in the hand. He wanted to come on Hux’s cock, wanted to give him this.

The sound of skin on skin and heavy breath filled the room. Hux was brutal, grip tight on Ren’s hips, mouth leaving bite marks across his neck, slamming against his prostate over and over and over. Toes curled, back arched, Ren’s orgasm ripped through him. The lights flickered as Ren painted his chest with stripe after stripe of his own come. He whimpered as his body shook with pleasure.

“Beautiful,” Hux said, drinking in the sight of Ren beneath him, undone.

“Come on me,” Ren sighed out, uncaring in his post-orgasmic glow.

Hux’s thrusting stuttered to a stop. “I…”

“You don’t have to,” Ren stuttered out quickly, a blush creeping over him despite his already flushed state. He tried to catch his breath, to get the words out “I just-”

Hux cut him off with a sharp kiss, worked his bottom lip between his teeth. He pulled back, pulled out, stroked his cock above Ren. One, two strokes was all it took and Hux was coming on Ren, mixing with what Ren had already spilled on himself.

Ren felt like a complete wreck, ruined, used. He loved it.

Hux fell onto bed next to him, his chest rising and falling as he attempted to steady his breathing. Rolling over, he threw an arm affectionately over him. “Ren,” he murmured softly, nuzzling into the other man’s shoulder. His fingers trailed down to drag over the mess on Ren’s stomach. “If you ever disrespect me like you did today, I will destroy you. Do not doubt that.” Ren turned to face Hux, who was smiling lazily. Ren returned the look.

“Is that a promise?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments always appreciated!
> 
> (And you can come talk to me at thekyluxtrash.tumblr.com if you want)


End file.
